Ziarah Ke Kuburan Calon Mertua
by Ahmad Syarif Hidayat
Summary: Hari ini aku ingin mengajaknya bertemu dengan calon mertuanya. Untuk Lebih Jelasnya mohon dibaca Readersku yang aku cintai dan aku banggakan.


Ziarah

Naruto adalah Maha Karya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Hari ini aku ingin mengajaknya bertemu dengan claon mertuanya.

Kedamaian telah datang ke dunia shinobi. Aku senang akhirnya aku beserta teman-temanku yang lainnya bisa hidup dengan damai dimana semua orang saling mengerti dan saling memahami. Dan aku sangat senang lagi bahwa, Sahabat Terbaikku sekaligus Rivalku mau kembali ke Konoha, terutama Sakura yang sangat senang akan kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha. Cinta Mati itu sulit untuk dilupakan, yah.

Sedang nikmatnya tidur sambil bermimpi dengan Hinata-chan. Sinar matahari pagi sudah menyerang mataku, dengan begitu mimpi indahku dengan Hinata-chan sirna sudah (Naruto itu mesum dan lelaki normal. Wajar kalau dia bermimpi seperti itu). Padahal sebentar sudah mau mencium bibirnya yang mungil dan manis itu. Uh, menyebalkan.

Aku lihat jam kodok yang ada di dekat ranjangku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. 10 menit kemudian aku telah selesai mandi. Aku pakai pakaian biru tua jouninku dan menggunakan Jaket Anti Peluru. Terlihat keren bukan. Ya, setelah aku mengalahkan Tobi dan Kabuto bersama Sasuke. Kami diangkat langsung menjadi Jounin karena para petinggi desa dan para jounin tidak ingin melihat arena pertandingan itu rusak karena pertarungan tingkat tinggi kami. Tidak perlu menjadi Chuunin lagi deh. Dan kami berdua bukan lagi Genin. Aku dan Sasuke merasa harga diri kami tidak ada jika kami harus disamakan dengan bocah, seperti Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, dan Hanabi yang masih genin.

Setelah selesai mandi dan sarapan Mie Ramen, aku langkahkan kakiku ini ke Hyuuga Mansion tempat dimana kekasihku, Hyuuga Hinata tinggal.

"Permisi. Apakah….. Um…. Hinata-chan ada?" Ucap Naruto sedikit malu-malu ke Ko Hyuuga.

"Hinata-sama ada di dalam. Mari silahkan masuk, Naruto." Jawab Ko sopan.

Ya, setelah peristiwa peryataan cinta Hinata kepadaku itu. Aku merasa malu jika bertemu Hinata-chan. Malah menurut Sakura-san, dan Ten Ten, ketika aku sedang pergi ke pulau surga untuk berlatih mengendalikan Kyuubi. Hinata-chan selalu menanyakan tentang aku. Karena ketika aku berangkat ke pulau itu aku bertemu Sakura-san dan Ten Ten yang menceritakan pertemuan denganku kepada hinata-chan.

Aku duduk di ruang tamu di mansion hyuuga. Aku ingin sekali mengajaknya ziarah ke makam kedua orang tuaku dan juga ibunya yang telah meninggal hari ini. Ya, sebagai calon pasangan hidupku dia itu harus tahu mertuanya walaupun mertuanya ada di alam lain.

"Selamat Pagi, Hinata-chan" Sapa Naruto ceria.

"Ah, Selamat Pagi, Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata.

"Kau terlihat cantik seperti biasanya. Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Baik. Aku ganti baju dulu Naruto-kun."

Hinata langsung pergi ke kamarnya mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian hitam-hitam jouninnya dan menggunakan Jaket Anti Peluru. Dengan penampilan seperti itu dia terlihat "Seksi." (Dasar didikan orang mesum seperti, Kakashi dan Jiraiya).

"Permisi Otou-sama. Aku ingin pergi bersama Naruto-kun dulu." Ucap Hinata ke Hiashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Namikaze, jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh kepada putriku ini. Apa kau mengerti? Jika kau bertindak yang aneh-aneh kepada putriku, kau akan mendapatkan masalah besar." Ucap Hiashi.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepada Hinata-chan. Permisi Tuan." Jawab Naruto

"Permisi. Otou-sama" Hinata.

"Galak sekali orang itu." Naruto membatin.

"Hei, Hinata-chan. Kau mau kan menemaniku ziarah ke makam kedua orang tuaku juga makam calon Ibu Mertuaku." Ucap Naruto.

"Te- Tentu saja." Ucap Hinata Malu.

"Ayo kita pergi ke Toko Bunga Yamanaka" Ucap Naruto semangat. Dan dibalas anggukan Hinata.

**Toko Bunga Yamanaka**

"Klinting-klinting" bunyi bel berbunyi pada toko bunga yamanaka. Menandakan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke toko tersebut.

"Selamat Pagi Hinata dan Naruto. Pagi-pagi begini kalian sudah bermesraan. Aku iri apda kalian berdua." Ucap Ino sedikit iri yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Hinata salah tingkah. Karena kekasihnya, Inuzuka Kiba sedang menjalankan misi. Biasanya kalau pagi-pagi begini Ino dan Kiba serta Akamaru melakukan jogging.

"Ino, aku beli bunga Lili 3 ikat." Ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Ucap Ino.

Dengan gesitnya dia mengikat pesanan kedua pasangan itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Aku yakin orang yang ada di alam sana sangatlah bahagia karena kalian berdua datang ke makamnya." Ucap Ino.

"Yah, begitulah. Ini uangnya, Ino. Terima kasih." Jawab Naruto lalu memberikan uang kepada Ino.

"Terima Kasih, lain kali mampir lagi ya." Ucap Ino

"Tentu Saja" Jawab Naruto dan Hinata.

**Pemakaman Konoha**

Sebelum ke makam kedua orang tuaku. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke makam Ibu Hinata terlebih dahulu. Dan sekarang kami ada di depan makam Ibu Hinata dan meletakkan satu ikat bunga Lili tersebut. Hinata dan Naruto memanjatkan doa kepada ibu Hinata seraya Hinata berkata dalam hati.

"Ibu. Sekarang aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Walaupun di dalam tubuhnya bersemayam Kyuubi. Tapi dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan setia kawan. Ku harap Ibu bahagia bahwa anakmu ini memiliki pasangan hidup yang selalu menyemangatiku. Seperti Matahari yang menyinari bunga Lavender." Ucap Hinata.

"Sudah selesai, Naruto-kun"

"Hah, cepat sekali Hinata-chan."

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Naruto-kun. Menunggu."

"Benar seperti yang kukatakan waktu itu, waktu kita berdua dan Kiba serta Akamaru melaksanakan misi berburu hadiah bahwa kau akan menjadi istri yang baik. Ayo kita pergi ke makam kedua orang tuaku" Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Makam Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina sangatlah mudah ditemukan karena makamnya berada di sudut pemakaman Konoha dan saling berdekatan. Lalu Mereka berdua menaruh bunga Lili di makam tersebut.

"Inilah makam kedua orang tuaku Hinata-chan. Ayahku bernama Minato Namikaze dan Ibuku bernama Uzumaki Kushina." Ucap Naruto smabil menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah kedua makam tersebut.

"Aku tak pernah menyangkan bahwa Shinobi yang paling aku kagumi dan aku idolakan adalah ayahku sendiri. Kalau Hinata-chan bagaimana?"

"Sama seperti Naruto-kun"

"Oh, begitu. Yah."

"Sebenarnya aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku memiliki orang tua yang hebat seperti mereka. Selama belasan tahun aku hidup. Aku mencari tahu asal-usul diriku, siapakah kedua orang tuaku dan seperti apa rupa mereka."

"Menurut Ero Sennin. Ayahku adalah seorang Lelaki yang memiliki hati yang lembut dengan tekad baja sama seperti Hinata-chan. Dan Ibuku adalah seorang wanita yang tomboy yang merupakan jinchuriki Kyuubi sebelumku. Kalau dipikir-pikir wajah Hinata-chan serta rambut Hinata-chan mirip sekali seperti Ibuku ini. Cuma Ibuku itu adalah seorang wanita yang tomboy dan warna rambut ibuku Merah Darah. Tapi walaupun begitu hanya ayahku lah satu-satunya lelaki yang mampu membuat ibuku bersifat feminim."

"Waktu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tuan Hiashi juga bilang bahwa aku itu Berfisik Minato tapi Berjiwa Kushina. Yah, memang. Yang namanya buah itu tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya kan. Benarkan Hinata-chan."

"Benar" Jawab Hinata

"Oh, ya. Apakah kedua orang tua Hinata-chan bersahabat dengan kedua orang tuaku."

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin Minato-Sama dan Kushina-Sama pasti bersahabat denga kedua orang tuaku." Ucap Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan.

Setelah berbicar Naruto diam sejenak. Begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Naruto membatin "Hai, Ayah. Hai, Ibu. Maaf baru pertama kalinya aku berkunjung ke makam kalian. Maafkan aku yah. Oh, ya Ibu. Aku tidak memilih wanita yang aneh-aneh kok. Aku mengikuti apa yang ibu bilang padaku. Sekarang aku sudah punya wanita. Dia bernama Hyuuga Hinata anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Dia mirip sekali dengan ibu tapi sifatnya sangat lembut seperti ayah. Maaf bukan maksud menyindirmu, Ibu. Hehehehe…."

"Dia adalah wanita yang sangat perhatian padaku sejak kami masih di akademi ninja, sama seperti ayah perhatian kepada ibu. Kisah cintaku juga bisa dikatakan hampir sama seperti ibu dan ayah. Tapi kisah cinta kami jauh lebih romantis daripada kalian, lho. Hehehehe…."

"Dia adalah wanita yang sangat baik, tegar, sabar, kuat, pemalu, penyayang dan perhatian. Tapi yang tidak aku suka dari Hinata-chan adalah sifatnya yang jauh lebih keras kepala daripada Sasuke, seperti Ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi yang sulit untuk dibilangin. Tapi jangan bilang kepada ibu Hinata-chan ya, Bu. Aku takut kalau melihat Hinata-chan marah yang jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada amarah Nenek Tsunade. Oh, ya. Aku harap kalian berdua beserta Ibunya Hinata, Ero Sennin, Kakek Sandaime, Guru Asuma, Nagato, Yahiko, dan Konan bahagia di alam sana. Selamat Tinggal Ayah, Ibu. Kami pergi dulu. Tenang saja kami akan memberikan cucu untuk kalian berdua serta ibunya Hinata."

"Ayo Hinata-chan kita pulang. Izinkan aku mengantar Hinata-chan pulang" Ucap Naruto sambil menggendong Hinata dengan bridal style.

"Pegangan yang erat Hinata-chan aku akan bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh"

"Baik" Jawab Hinata.

THE ENDS.


End file.
